Elaine
|kanji = エレイン |rōmaji = Erein |race = Fairy |gender = Female |age = approx. 1000 |status = Alive |birth = March 14 |height = 150 cm (4'11") ~158 cm |weight = 38 kg (84 Ibs) |hair = Blonde |eye = Golden |family = King Ban |affiliation = Capital of the Dead Fountain of Youth Fairy Clan |occupation = Holy Maiden of the Fountain of Youth |abilities = Miracle Wind |manga = Chapter 19 |anime = Episode 7 |seiyu = Kotori Koiwai |english = Brianna Knickerbocker |blood = O }} is an elite Fairy warrior who held the duty of the Fountain of Youth's Holy Maiden. She also is the younger sister of the current Fairy King, Harlequin. Though killed by a demon after giving up the fountain to Ban, Elaine is later temporarily resurrected by Melascula and dies a second time after fighting the Demon Clan in the new Holy War, but is then fully resurrected by Ban who gives up his immortality. Appearance Elaine full appearance.png|Elaine's full appearence Elaine's black dress.png|Elaine, after her resurrection Elaine in GFF arc.png|Elaine, with clothes given by Escanor Ban and Elaine.png|Elaine's wings Elaine is a slender pale-skinned female with a very petite frame. She has neck-length blonde hair, big golden eyes and long, thin eyelashes. Despite being around 1000 years old, Elaine intially resembles a human child. When her large and elegant wings finally grew in, her appearance became more mature and her hair lengthened. However, she returns to her former appearance if her magical power is completely depleted. As the Holy Maiden, Elaine wore a single white one-piece strapless dress tied together with a butterfly knot at the back. It also had long detached sleeves. When revived by Melascula, Elaine wore a fancier revealing red gown (black in the anime), along with shoes out of red leaves. After her official revival, Escanor gave her a forest green tavern gown she wore from then on with a pair of red slippers. /Image Gallery|name=Image Gallery}} Personality Like her older brother, Elaine was initially distrustful of humans due to the repeated attempts to steal the water of the Fountain of Youth with malicious intent. This changed after she met and began trusting Ban by reading his heart, even developing feelings for him as a result. Like Elizabeth, Elaine is a very harmonic, curious and open-minded individual, noticing differences but respecting them due to thinking all things and beings and their properties complement each other. Elaine has shown to be a very kind, caring girl who tends to put others' well-being before her own. This was shown when she passed most of her life inside the Fairy King's forest for her people's safety even if it wasn't her duty and wanted to be traveling around the world. She is willing to forgive King for abandoning their people but initially was both disappointed and unhappy for his actions. Furthermore, Elaine even almost sacrificed her second chance to live for the Four Races' safety, only not doing so after Merlin found a calmer solution. Due to Ban's encouragement in trying out ale, Elaine becomes quite angry, bashful and easily embarrassed while drunk, sharing these traits with King. After being revived by Melascula via her demonic magic, Elaine became darker and hostile to anyone spent time with Ban regardless if they are friend or foe, though she eventually returned to her innocent nature after expelling the demonic influence thanks to Jericho and Ban. History Elaine was born into the Fairy Clan, being the younger sister of the chosen to be the third Fairy King, Harlequin. Like her brother, Elaine has born from the Sacred Tree of the Fairy King's Forest. Unlike most fairies though, the siblings hadn't come out their wings due to being powerful late bloomers. They lived peacefully inside the Forest for centuries, thus sharing a close relationship with the other high-ranked fairy, Helbram. 700 years ago Seven hundred years ago though, Harlequin(King) abandoned the kingdom to going out and save Helbram and other Fairies, thus forcing Elaine to become the Fountain of Youth's Holy Maiden, live hundreds of years of solitude, and preventing her from leaving the Fairy King's Forest. As time passed, Elaine came to distrust humans as an aging king who dreamt of ruling forever sent an army to invade her country; a merchant who dreamt of endless riches and attempted to steal the Fountain of Youth from her; and finally a savage tribe attempted to burn the Fairy King's Forest down with her but all of those attempts were thwarted by herself. 20 years ago Bandit Ban At some point during her life, Ban, then known as Bandit Ban, wanting to gain immortality, climbed the gigantic tree, in the Fairy King's Forest, where the Fountain of Youth was located. Elaine, thinking that he, like all other humans who desired immortality, had malicious feelings, quickly blew him off the tree with her wind manipulation abilities. He, still being alive, persistently kept climbing up, and she, kept blowing him off, with the actions of each angering and annoying the other. As Ban then removes his three-section staff and prepares to fight her, she also does so. Seemingly attacking her, Ban then manipulates his weapon to instead grab the cup which has the water from the fountain, surprising Elaine. Before he could drink it, she immediately immobilizes him with the branches of trees. Elaine then tries to explain to him that without the fountain, the forest would die, and soon realizes, by reading his mind, that he has no malicious feelings, and unbinds him. Some time later, after asking him his name and the reason he wants immortality and receiving the answer, she informs him that she had been protecting the fountain for seven hundred years in the place of her brother, to which he responds, commenting that it must have been "boring as hell", and irritating her. When he then proceeds to leave the forest, she is seen dejectedly expressing her desire for him to have stayed there for a longer time. However, he soon comes back up and says that he had gone down to get his Ale collection book, which he had dropped when he was blown away by Elaine. During the next seven days, both of them become good friends, often exploring the forest, training, drinking and even bathing together, with Elaine even starting to have feelings for him. Sometime later, when Elaine states her desire to go out of the forest with Ban, he hears her and questions her if she actually wants to do so, and as she tells him to not make fun of her, responds, saying he is serious and that he doesn't get along with people particularly well. She, however, denies his offer, explaining that she had to protect the fountain, leading him to then offer to find her brother and bring him back, which will relieve her of her duties and allow her to go of the forest. Hearing that, she hugs him, which surprising him. Just then, a demon from the Demon Clan started burning the Fairy King's Forest with its purgatory fire. Ban instructs her to take the fountain's cup and escape, and then uses his three-section staff to remove the demon's heart. She, however, tries to stop him and inform him that demons have multiple hearts; the demon then immediately and fatally wounds both Ban and Elaine with its claws. In desperation, she makes him drink the water through her mouth, since he did not have the strength to drink it himself, thus making him immortal. After the demon is defeated by the now-immortal Ban, and the whole forest burns due to its purgatory fire, a dying Elaine gives him an almoca leaf, which is the forest's last seed, asking him to plant it somewhere. Ban then tries to declare that he will definitely "make her his", but is cut off by her death. Abilities and Equipment While alive, Elaine was powerful enough to protect the Fountain of Youth by herself in her brother's place. According to Zhivago, the Holy Maiden was capable of overpowering an entire army of Holy Knights. Like her brother, Elaine's power increased incredibly after her wings grew, which allowed her to further aid Elizabeth and the Sins against one of the Ten Commandments. Abilities * |Mirakuru Uindo}}: Elaine's special ability consist of wind manipulation through a mere flick of her hand. She mostly uses it to blow physical objects or people away, though also has been seen manipulating the shape of wind itself. *'Nature Manipulation': Elaine has the ability to manipulate nature to a certain degree: Inside the Fairy King's Forest, she can control the branches of trees as her limbs, thus being capable of immobilizing or harming individuals. *'Levitation': Like most fairies, Elaine possesses the ability of levitate and flight, thus standing in the mid-air. She demonstrates great skill, able to levitate objects and people with ease. Her enhanced speed allows her to move quickly through the air, she’s shown being capable of using her wings to take off to the sky with Ban in toe after rescuing him from the jaws of Melascula without her notice. *'Heart Reading': Elaine also has the ability to read human minds, thoughts and memories, a common ability among fairies. *'Transformation': An ability that allows a user to alter their physical appearance and apparels. This seems to be a common ability among fairies, it however was not seen due to her never needing it. Power Level Before growing wings: After growing wings: Relationships Family King King is Elaine's brother and was the king of the Fairy King's Forest. Elaine was upset at King for leaving her alone to protect the Fountain of Youth but was willing to forgive him and asked him to save Ban. And Elaine forgave her brother for leaving her 700 years alone, later on the manga and the anime. Ban Initially thinking that he was a typical bandit with malicious intentions, Elaine tried to kill Ban, but soon understood that he had no such intentions upon reading his heart. She later came to befriend him when he stayed at the Fairy King's Forest for a week, even starting to have feelings for him. With Ban and Elaine rapidly dying after fighting a demon, she sacrificed herself by giving him the Fountain of Youth (via a kiss). While dying in his arms, he promised her to make her his, and she gave him the last seed to restore the forest. At the Capital of the Dead, she saved Ban from being turned to stone by King. After their reunion, he again promises to make her his. After finally being revived, Elaine attempts to kill Jericho, jealous of how she took her dream of traveling with Ban. After Ban reassures her that she's his only woman, she calms down and apologizes for her actions. After Escanor defeats Galand and Melascula, Elaine and Ban are happy to finally reunite, with Jericho's encouragement. Others Elizabeth Liones Since Elaine was watching over Ban through the Capital of The Dead, she soon learned of Meliodas and Elizabeth. Elaine took a liking to Elizabeth because of her kind personality and when the two finally meet, they automatically become friends. They develop a respect for each other and even talk about their respective love interests. Elaine admits she finds Elizabeth something special. A month after the fighting festival, Elizabeth, Diane and Elaine are seen having a girl's day in and visiting Elaine's bedside while she stays in her serious condition and even heals her when her condition worsens. They even fight alongside each other quite well when Elizabeth's memories of her past lives begin to return. Diane Not much is known about Elaine and Diane's relationship, but both the giant and fairy seem to be on good terms even going as far as to having a girl's day in when Diane and Elizabeth visit Elaine. When Diane is possessed by multiple spirits, Elaine begins to rush out of her bed when she senses the situation Diane and her brother are in and wanting to help the Serpent Sin and her brother and prevent the same fate her and Ban were forced to face years ago. Elaine also appears to approve of the relationship between Diane and her brother. Jericho Although barely knowing each other, both Fairy and Holy Knight immediately got off on the wrong foot the moment they first met due to Jericho's feeling's for Ban. Elaine had been watching over Ban through the Capital of the Dead and grew jealous of Jericho and Ban's relationship because of Jericho traveling with Ban and it being always Elaine's dream to travel with Ban. After both girls squabble and Ban fights both Melascula and Galand, Jericho carries both Elaine and Ban to safety until reaching Escanor's tavern. After Jericho's act of bravery, Elaine and Jericho's relationship seemed to have improved. In the special chapter, the relationship grows to the point both girls can even talk about things such as undergarments. Battles Ravens arc *Jericho vs. Elaine: Indecisive Great Fight Festival arc *Elizabeth & Elaine vs. Tora & Jigmo: Win Corand arc *Seven Deadly Sins vs. Melascula: Win Trivia *In Arthurian legend, Elaine of Benoic is Lancelot's mother, and the wife of King Ban, who is the namesake for Ban. The relationship of their namesakes may hint at a romantic relationship between Ban and Elaine. At the same time, Elaine of Corbenic is the one who shows Lancelot the Holy Grail (to which the Fountain of Youth could be an allusion). *According to the databook(s): **Her daily activity is protecting the forest. **Her favorite food is cranberries, which she ate with Ban. **Her Charm Point is her lightness **She doesn't have a complex ** Her birthplace is the Fairy Realm ** Her special ability is sending intruders flying ** Her hobbies are skinship with Ban ** Her weak point is Ban ** Her dream/hope is to be always being together with Ban ** Her regret is that she sent Ban flying countless times ** The most embarrassing thing in her life is bathing together with Ban ** What she wants the most right now is Ban ** Favorite animal: Little birds and Black Hounds ** Favorite scent: Ban's **The person she respects the most is Harlequin **A person she doesn't want to make an enemy out of is Ban. *According to the Ban & Elaine Pair Sin Guide Book: ** She has often made bread to eat in the past. **She would change her hair into a hairstyle like Jericho if she could. **Her favorite food from Ban is cake. **Ban is her first love. **Jokingly, her sin would be "No Pants" and her symbol is "Panties". **Her alcohol tolerance isn't good. **The clothes she wears in Liones is Jericho's and the house she lives in was provided by King Bartra. *In the Nanatsu no Taizai Popularity Poll, Elaine was 11th place (40 votes) for postcards, but 8th place (3168 votes) including online votes. References }} Navigation de:Elaine es:Elaine fr:Elaine pl:Elaine pt-br:Elaine ru:Эллейн it:Elaine Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Fairies